Toxic
by Saber Ice
Summary: The Bladebreakers meet the Toxic team. Two are friendly and gladly become friends, but what secrets do the other two hide. this is just a starting point for the sequel, not much happens. But you need to read this to understand my sequel...Chapter 2 up! Ne
1. Default Chapter

1My Characters Profile:

Author's Note: Okay this story takes place in the Asian Tournament where the Bladebreakers meet a group of girls who are also competing in the tournament.

Name: Mave (last name you'll know in a second)

Age:14 (is that Tyson and the peoples age I dont know they all just seem 14 to me)

Team name: Toxic

Nickname: Cheeko

Gender: female

Nationality:French

Family: Mom,dad and heroldersister namedDesiree.

appearance:Mave is full french and has pale snow white skin. She has shoulder length teal hair, with two waist length bangs in the front that are tied with purple ribbions. The rest of her hair is kept down. She has emerald green eyes that reflect her emotions.

Clothing

Casual:Black flannel miniskirt, pale blue tanktop with a furry white vest that is kept open, and knee length white leather boots. she wears blue horse earrings and one gold bracelet on each wrist.

Formal:Pale blue silk dress, with a matching scrave,white evening gloves, and white ankle length boots. She wears silver hoops in her ears and a gold necklace that has her name on it. She puts her hair up in a high ponytail.

Sleeping. Wears silk pants that has ducks all over them, and a matching yellow tanktop that has a large yellow duck on it. She puts her hair up in a bun.

Personality: She's a cheerful down to Earth girl that always has a smile on her face. She loves ice cream and goes super hyper like Max. She also collects stuff animals that fills almost her entire room. She loves to jump rope and brings it everywhere she goes. She also has a pet tiger cub name Twilight that live with her despite what everyone says. She is scared of small enclosed spaces due to an accident from the past, falls asleep at random times and is very stubborn.When she's mad she can be mean and very cold. She may stop eating and doesn't get any sleep.  
History: Mave was born and raised in France and just recently moved. She is very fluent in French and English is her second language. She has a heavy French accent that many people could only wish of having. She used to go to a boarding school in France that was vert strict, so she hasn't really got to have a lot of fun, since her life was mostly about getting good grades and learning respect.

Bitbeast:Icekeg

Element of Bit-beast: Fire

Element Attack: Fire Rage

Battling Strategy: Has an strong Defence but even stronger Attack

Attacks: For defence: Fire Wall: creates a great wall of fire around her beyblade almost nothing can get through(this can also be used as an attack). For Attack: Spit Fire Attack: Forms a giant ball of fire and fires it at the opponents blade or bit-beast. Flame Drop: Soars high above the opponents blade or bit-beast then drops down hitting it with full force.

* * *

Name: Desiree Age: 14

Team Name: Toxic

She has black hair down to her waist streaked blue, with ice blue eyes. Wears a black halter top and black leather jeans, wears also a silver chain around her neck, and has a tattoo of a star on her ankle, she is average height.

Summary: Desiree is a punk, the co-captain of the team, and the older adopted sister of Mave. She is very overprotective of Mave and is aware of everything she does. She acts cold and heartless on the outside, but on the inside she is very caring.

Bitbeast: Sapphira

Element of Bitbeast:water

Element Attack: whirlpool

Strategy: Both strong in Defence and Attack Attacks: For defence: Tidal Wave- creates a water shield all around her blade, only thing that can get through it is if enough force is put into the attack of the other blade to be able to break through the water. For attack: Hydro Crash- (note this attack is used only if the opponent has a bit-beast) her bit-beast grabs the other bit-beast in a strong grip with her mouth and like a shark squeezes it till it is defeated. Sierra Rush: The beyblade rushes after the opponents blade and smashes into it as hard as it can, this attack is like Ray's Drigger Rush attack.

* * *

Name: Cassie Takira

Age:14

Team: Spit Fire

Appearance: Long blond hair to shoulders, always in two pigtails (dbz fans think marron), emerald green eyes. Wears a blue tank top with sphagetti straps and denim flare jeans.(R.T: Yo S.P sound familiar S.P: Shut the fuck up)

Summary: She is the girl-girl of the group and EXTREMELY hyper, but is serious when it comes to blading. She lives in Hong Kong with her parents, she metMave in the park while practicing her blading, seeing a bit of potienal in her asked if she wanted to join the team and she said yes. Her blade is bright yellow and has an falcon bit named Strider (I am so cheap I sux at names, I toke it from Lord of the Rings which a do not own, so no sue).

Element of Bit-beast: Wind

Element Attack: Wind Slice

Battling Strategy: A strong Attack.

Attacks: Falcon Sweep- By flapping his wings, Strider creates a huge gust wind aimed at the opponents blade hoping to push it out of the dish.

* * *

Name: Willow Carmen(see again this time Southpark and Buffy)

Age: 14

Appearance: Dark blue hair always in a high ponytail, and red eyes. Wears a dark red shirt with no sleeves and jean shorts

Summary: Willow is a cheerful girl but also the most mature one. Lives also with her parents in Hong Kong oh and is rich. Was a school friend of Hikari's and Desiree's till they ran away but met up with them six months after and joined their team. Her blade is purple with her bit-beast Galey(is there already a bit-beast named that because I dont know someone tell me) an Elk.

Element of Bit-Beast: Earth  
Element Attack: Earthquake

Battling Strategy: A strong Defence

Attacks: Vine Wall: Green vines are created by this bit-beast to circle the beyblade and stop anything from hurting it. Agility. Can move extremely fast when using this move it has never been caught.

Okay the pairings are: Tyson/Mave, Kai/Desiree, Ray/Willow, Max/Cassie.


	2. Confounted in the Park

1Chapter 1- Confronted in the Park

Author's Note: Hello and welcome to the start of my fic! Now I know what you are thinking ahh another girl beyblade team meets the bladebreakers and they fall in love stupid. But since this is my first BB fic I decided to use this because I've had this idea forever. Now enough of my babbling on with the fic.

The lights of the room suddenly flicked on causing the small form in the blankets on the bed, to snuggle under the blankets further hoping to rid the light from her vision. But her hopes died when she felt a weight on the end of her bed.

"Come on get up Mave its time for breakfast" the cheery voice said as she bounced on the end of the bed. The girl Mavegroggily got up and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Okay I'm up, just get out so I can get dressed Willow" She replied, Willow jumped off her bed and closed the door after her. Swinging her legs over the left side of her bed. Mave reluctantly walked to the hotel bathroom. Minutes later the girl emerged from her room fully dressed and ready wearing her usual black flannel miniskirt, pale blue tanktop, a furry white vest, and knee length white leather boots. She also sported blue horse earrings and a gold bracelet on each wrist.

She headed downstairs to the small restaurant located in the hotel to meet her friends and teammates. Entering the restaurant Mave spotted her friends. Herolder sister Desiree was wearing a black halter top and black leather pants and her silver chain around her neck. Desiree had black hair down to her waist with blue streaks.Mave turned to look at the girl beside her. This was Cassie, she had long blond hair done in two pigtails a blue tank top and denim flare jeans. And then theirs was Willow the devil who woke her up this morning her dark blue was up in a plain high ponytail with a sleeveless red shirt and jean shorts.

"Well well well, who finally decided to grace us with her persance" Desiree mocked,Mave just gave her a middle finger and plopped down in a booth followed by her friends and sister.

"So we still in for the tournament in a few days" Willow asked

"Of course, wouldn't miss it" Mave answered. In the table behind them 5 boys were eating now stopped when they heard this.

"Hey guys did those girls just say they were competing in the tournament" one of them said this was Tyson and him and his friends made up the team Bladebreakers.

"Yeah I think they did" Max said they listened in to hear more. After checking out the menu Mave slammed it down.

"Willow why did you have to pick a hotel with food like this"

"Hey it was the only one left with enough rooms for all of us, because of the tournament every hotel in the city is booked up. But why are you complaining its good food" Willow replied

"Because fancy food always tastes like shit can we please go to Wendy's or something" Mave said very angry.

"Fine if it will stop your whining let's go."

"And after we can go to the park and get some blading in" Cassie clapped her hands in anticaption as they walked away.

"Cassie how amny pixie sticks did you have this morning" Willow asked, Cassie looked to the ceiling in thought.

"Ten, why?" all three groaned, because Cassie can be a real handful especially when she has had loads of sugar, they head out. Back in the Bladebreakers booth they watch as the girls leave the hotel.

"So guys who do you think their captain is" Tyson asked them all.

"Well the short girl probably couldn't captain a team for her life and she looks like a guy instead of a girl. The girl in black looks the most dominate so its most likely will be her" Kai said arms crossed and eyes closed.

"Hey why not follow them, ya know seek out the competion" Ray offered.

"Great idea let's go!" Tyson said with a fist raised in the air smiling, but when he tried to get out her forgot Max needed to get out before him they troppled to ground in a heap.

"Woah slow down there Tyson don't need to break an arm before the big tournament" Dizzi told him.

"Dizzi's right ya gotta stop rishing into things. For all we know stalking down those girls will be a waste of time. What if their just rookies that got into a big tournament" Kenny said agreeing with Dizzi.

"I highly doubt that" Kai said, they all turned to him.

"Why is that Kai" Max asked urging him to continue.

"Because, there are not many full girl blader teams, and most don't go to big tournament like this unless, they are extremely skilled" Kai toke a breath "I say follow them"

"Well then let's go" Tyson said but once again forgetting about Max tripped over him meeting the floor again. Everyone laughed except Kai who muttered 'morons' and exited the hotel.

"Hey Kai wait up" Tyson said. Tyson and Max eventually got themselves untangled and they all followed after Kai.  
At the Park

The Bladebreakers all ran into the park looking frantically around for the girls they had planned to followed. They heard a yell and a beyblade came shooting right at them smacking Tyson right in the face he stood frozen to the spot, his face with a huge round red mark where the blade had hit him.

"Ouch, that's gotta hurt" Dizzi said painfully

"Alright whos blade hit me!" picking the blade up he walked angrily in the direction the beyblade came. Soon they came into a small clearing a dish in the center with a trees surrounding it. By one of the trees were two girls two out of the group they was following. The girl with the horse earrings was sitting down legs outstretched on top of one another she had her hands behind her head comfortably leaning against the tree. The other was girl all in black she had her arms and legs crossed leaning against the tree, both gazes on the dish. The other two were by the dish the girl with blond hair standing in a referee position, the girl with blue hair in a high ponytail standing in front of the dish. Opposite of her was a small boy about 10 years old with dirty blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hey where did my blade go, it disappeared" the little boy said, Tyson came up to him.

"Is this yours" handing the boy his beyblade.

"Thanks" he said then ran off.

"Who are you?" the one with blue hair asked.

"Ya" agreed the blonde. Desiree and Mave just studied him.

"First who are you" Ray asked as him and the others joined Tyson.

"Fine were tell you I'm Willow that's Cassie" she pointed to Cassie "And that's Desiree in the black and Mave in the white vest." She pointed to the two on the tree.

"Now who are you" Cassie asked

"Okay I'm Tyson, that's Max, Kenny or the Chief, Ray and Kai" he pointed to each in turn.

"Their leader" Kai finished for him. Mave scowled she didn't like this guy he was too cocky and full of himself for her taste, Kai smirked when he saw her scowl.

"Got a problem with me girl" he mocked

"Ya I do you're an arroganaut bastard which I don't like" Mave hissed at him.

"Well we certainly use bold words for such a small girl" she growled, if anything she hated being called small.

"Care to back that up with your blade" she said steping up to take Willow's place.

"I've got no time to waste with little girls like you, I only want to battle your leader, who is it?" he asked, the girls looked at each other and bursted out laughing, boy was he in for a big surprise. "Stop laughing, and tell me!" yelled Kai in anger, their laughter died down, Mave looked at him and smirked.

"Your looking at her"

Author's Note: Oooo I just love how I ended that chapter, and as you can guess I don't really like Kai that much but since my best friend thinks he is so hot decided to pair him with someone based on her. I'll have the next chapter up in a few days

Bye Bye

Heartless Pheonix


	3. Waiting for the Tournment

Chapter Two- Wait for the Tournament

Author's Note: Sup people, HP is in the house...ummm okkkkk that's was seriously messed up I didn't get a lot of sleep last night as you can see.

* * *

"You're the leader" Kai said

"Don't act so surprised" Mavereplied

"But your.."

"Small"

"and."

"Is very different.." Kai nodded

"Ok let's battle" he got out his blade

"First let me ask you a question are you in the Asian Tournament"

"Ya, what's it to you, were the Bladebreakers" Tyson said stepping in thisMave girl was starting to get on his nerves. But she just smirked, repocketed her blade and walked off.

"Hey what's your deal, aren't we suppose to battle" Kai called

"I don't battle my competion till the tournament. That way they can't think up stargeties to beat me, not that they can, come on" Willow and Desiree fell into step behind her.

"But I want to battle someone" Cassie complained, Mave's head snapped to her, bared her teeth and hissed. "Okay, sorry" she followed after them and soon were gone.

"Well Kai she is dominate look at the way she hissed at that girl" Max said

"I don't like her" he growled

"Well hello mr. Obivous" Dizzi said sarcasticly. Kai grunted and walked away.

"Goodbye Mr. Sourpants" Tyson called to him but he was already gone.

"Those girls are certainly interesting" Ray said

"Ya there's something about them, I don't know what it is I'll try looking up some data on them" Kenny said "Dizzi could y.."  
"Already on it Chief, let's see" a few minutes passed all of the Bladebreakers sat down. "Okay I've got something. First there Cassie Takira age 14 lives with her parents in Hong Kong and has Beybladed since she was 10 her bit-beast is Strider a beaver bit.

"Cool" Max said looking at the picture of Cassie a little closer "She's kinda pretty" he thought.

"Next is Willow Carmen age 14 also lives with parents in Hong Kong and is RICH woah I wanna be her" Dizzi said, everyone sweatdropped.

"Dizzi come on" Kenny said

"Okay, okay her bit-beast is Galey a water ox"

"What about those other two Mave and Desiree I think their names are" Tyson said

"Wait a second I'm trying" Kenny tried but when he pressed enter the screen went black and 'NO FILE' was flashing on the screen

"HUH?" all 4 said, Kenny tried a few more times but couldn't find anything.

"Dizzi can you find anything" Kenny asked his bit-beast

"Nope sorry Kenny I've got nothing, these girls don't want to be discovered" Dizzi answered him.

"Hey don't they stay in the same hotel as us, were just ask the two tomorrow morning" Ray explained, Tyson stood up.

"That's a great idea Ray, nobody can hide from the Bladebreakers" Tyson replied

"Guys shouldn't we be getting back to the hotel it's getting dark" Max said as he pointed to the sky.

"Ya the big tournament's tomorrow we better get some sleep" and with that they wen.

Later that night around midnight

Tyson had just came down for a late midnight snack when he saw someone sneak down the stairs he wouldn't have recognized her if it weren't for the hat, he followed her suddenly feeling the need to protect and watch over her. Tyson followed Mave(if you haven't already guessed that) down to the park where they meet earlier. Being the middle of winter shivered a bit, but Mave wasn't cold at all, she also hasn't noticed Tyson yet. After a few minutes Mave stopped and looked behind her but Tyson hid behind a tree before she saw him. She shook her head and kept walking, soon a small pond frozen over, from the winter cold.

'I never knew this was here' Tyson thought staring in awe it was quite beautiful to look at. Tyson hid behind a tree before she could look back and see him, he then gasped Mave had taken off her vest, boots, jacket and was left in a sparkling red skating costume. It was just a plain red but sparkled in the moonlight, the skirt was wavy at the bottom it went a bit above her knees. She had her hair in a high ponytail with a few loose strands that framed her face. 'Wow, she's..beautiful' was all Tyson could think as he watched her put on white figure skates. Stepping on to the ice and began to skate around the pond as a warm up, then began to do various tricks. Putting her left foot out she quickly turned so she's was skating backwards, crisscrossing her feet began to gain speed. As she glided backwards she put her right foot out slowly lowering it to the ice, but at the last second jabbed it as quickly as she could into the ice. At the force of it,Mave sent herself into the air about 3 feet above the ice, spinning faster in her axel she bought her hands to her heart, then she landed. But continued on turning forward in the process, she then went into mixture of jumps, spins, and fancy footwork, stopping for a rest she heard clapping. Realizing she had been watched quickly gathered up her things, putting on her regular clothes ran to the hotel never bothering to look at who was watching her. No one knew she skated she just did it for fun and to cool down. Tyson walked up to the frozen pond and picked up something that was at the edge of it, a black baseball cap.

The Morning of the Tournament

"I'm so synced for the tournament huh Tyson" Max asked he's best friend

"Ya were going to kick some serious butt"

"I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you" Desiree's cocky voice said. The bladebreakers turned around to face Desiree, Cassie and Willow who were all looking at them smugly. "The Toxic team is going to win this tournament all the way"

"Speaking of your team where is your so called leader" Kai asked, Desiree turned too him, but before she could speak a huge crash was heard. The spit fire team all ran upstairs toward Mave's room from where the crash had come from, the Bladebreakers looked at each other the quickly ran after them. Desiree reached the room first and swung the door open ready for a disaster, bursted out laughing at the sight before her. There was Mave sprawled on the floor the blanket half on half off her and half of her body was still on the bed and she was mumbling something. Soon everyone caught up with her instantly laughing hysterically after seeing the sight.

"She's just like you Tyson" Max said nudging his friend.

"That's not a good thing Max" Ray said smirking

"Hey" Tyson blushed from embrassment. While they were talking, the 3 girls were TRYING to get Mave up.

"Come on Maveget up the bus leaves in thirty minutes" Cassie said nudging her. But their oh so graceful leader rolled over causing her too fall fully off the bed hitting her head making her snap awake.

"Ow, shit that hurts"Mave swore as she rolled around on the floor clutching her head.  
"Finally, your up" Desiree said annoyily(is that a word)

"Go fuck a cow Desiree" Mave replied while rubbing her head on the left side, where there was a pretty big bump forming. The she noticed that there were 5 boys in the room all staring at her.

"What the fuck are they doing here!" she yelled, pointing to the 5 at the door.

"I don't know, they followed us after we heard a crash and came up here, by the way what was that crash?" Willow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Um. I kinda threw my alarm clock" she blushed, and there by the wall was a smashed to pieces alarm clock.

"Mave..." Willow just shook her head.

"Okay can you all get out I'm going to get dressed" and she shoved them all out.

A few minutes later Mave ran downstairs as fast as she could and grabbed Willow gently shaking her as she ranted.

"Will I can't find my baseball hat I can't find my baseball hat!" she shook her a little harder.

"Okay, okay calm down we're just get you another hat"

"No we can't do that my parents gave me that hat, my dead parents, if I wear another hat I'll disrespected them" Willow blinked all this chaos over a stupid hat she couldn't understand.

"Can't you just not wear it"

"ARE YOU MAD! My hat is my idenity I can't blade without it!" she closed her eyes and shook her head frustrated, (woah major freak out).

"Is this your hat" a male voice said,Mave opened her eyes to see a black hat infront of her face. Looking up she found the smiling face of Tyson.

"Uh yeah, thanks. Tyson" she said 'Tyson' a little unsure as she grabbed the hat, then she just stared at the hat 'Wait a sec the only other place I could have left it would be at the pond last but that would mean..'

"Come on Mave we got to go the bus is leaving" Willow's cherry voice interrupted her thought, she stumbled a little from the pulling Willow was doing on her arm.

"Ya I'm coming" taking a final glance at Tyson followed her friend out to the bus.  
On the Bus

Mave walked onto the bus heading for the very back seat(ya know the one that is like three seats long you can lay down on them) as she walked she saw where everyone was sitting. Desiree and Willow were sitting about one or two rows up from the back. And Mave wasn't all that surprised to see Max and Cassie sitting together they were talking when Cassie gave Max a small kiss on the , he blushed while Cassie giggled. Mave felt a small smile crept onto her face 'They remind me of mom and dad' but then she frowned when she thought of her parents, they had been on her mind a lot lately and she didn't know why. Kai was sitting at the front with Mr.D and then Ray and Kenny were sitting together. 'Where's Tyson.aghhh why do I care'. Making it to her sit sat down leaning against the right side of the long couch like seat with her hands behind her head but not before flipping on her headphones.

She was in the middle of one her favourite songs 'Crawling' by Linkin Park (well whatta expected this is D.A. your talking about), when she felt a weight sit down on the other end of the seat, opening one eye she saw Tyson smiling at her.

"What do you want" she asked closing her eyes again and bobbing her head slightly to the beat of her music.

"Well I think you need to take your headphones to hear answer"

'Okay what the hell is he doing sitting by me, and why has he been so nice to me lately' she thought, but signed and toke her headphones off placing them on her shoulder. She stared at him quizzly as he smiled at her. 'Weird' she thought, and raised an eyebrow. "So why did you come over here" she asked him again, sitting up.

"I wanted to ask you why you beyblade instead of figure skate" he asked, Mave literally froze.

"I.don.'t know what you.'re talking about" she stuttered and flipped her phones back on, but Tyson flipped them back off.

"Listen Mave, I saw you last night at the pond, your really good" she signed and gave in.

"I just do it to calm down, me and Desiree had a fight last night"

"About what"

"She thinks I shouldn't lead the team because she thinks I'm irresponsible and can't blade worth shit" she looked down at her feet.

"Now I know that is not true, Kai said that female blade teams that enter tournaments are usually pretty good"

"Thanks.I guess" she replied.  
"So Mave do you have a bit-beast or any special attack"Mave smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know" she teased and stuck out her tongue. "You'll have to wait for the tournament when I'm kicking your ass"

"Ya right, dream all ya what jr." she laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Your alright Tyson, your alright" she smiled at him and he grinned making her laugh again.

* * *

Author's Note: Boy I've been so lazy lately, sometimes I prefere to read fanfics then to write them. But hey whatta think of this chappie its gotta be the longest one I've ever written..oww my aching fingers cracks her knuckles, hears a crack oh boy that didn't sound good my fingers are probably broken...HAHAHAHAHA yeah right just jk. R/R 


	4. Leader No More

1Chapter 3- Leader No More?

Author's Note: Hey ppl the next two chapters are probably some of the best chappies I have ever written so their gonna be good. Ne ways the romance for this story won't start for all 4 couples till after the Asian Tournament that's just a heads up for all the romance freaks out there.

"Ah fresh air" Max said and raised his arms to the sky.

"Yes were finally at the Asian Tournament let's go" Tyson said and began to run towards the building where the tournament was being held.

"I saw you talking to him on the bus" Tyson stopped in his tracks.

'I know that voice' he paused to think "That's Desiree's voice" he said out loud.

"So what I talk to anybody I want"

"And that's Mave's voice" Tyson said, Max and the other's came up too him.

"Who are you talking about Tyson" Ray asked

"Those two girls from the Spit Fire team I heard them talking" Kai came up behind them.

"So what their not our concern"

"Still I wanna see this.." Tyson said and ran toward the voices, followed by his teammates. Stopping by a wall he looked around the corner into a small alley there stood Mave with her hands in her jacket, talking to Desiree who had her arms crossed in front of her.

"And what is wrong with talking to someone"Mave asked

"It's not that you can't talk to someone, its that you were talking to him" she emphasized 'him'.

"And who is 'him' may I ask" but she already knew the answer.

"That guy from the Bladebreakers named Tyson" The others had already joined Tyson, Max looked down at him.

"You talked to her?" Max asked astonished

"Ya, it was just a friendly chat, no biggie" but he still couldn't help the small blush that came onto his cheeks.

'Ya right Tyson, just don't let your feelings get in the way at the tournament" Kai thought with a smirk as he leaned on the wall.  
"So what I can socialize with another team if I want"Mave shrugged

"That's the problem with you Mave, you take this too lightly"

"Meaning what"

"Meaning that you I believe are not fit enough to lead this team" Mave's eyes widen as did the Bladebreakers.

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. From now on I am taking over this team"

"No" she said bluntly and narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"I mean that you will not take over this team till you prove you have enough skill. By beating me in a battle" Mave said.

"Fine little sister"

'Those two are sisters, ya I can see the resemblance, the yes, the hair and defiantly the attitude' Tyson thought. Both girls prepared their blades. Mave and Desiree both had solid black launchers.

"3..2...1...LET IT RIP!" they both yelled, launching their blades with deadly force and perfect aim.

"Nice launch" Rap whispered

"I'm getting some data on them" Kenny said and pulled out his laptop but Ray pushed it down before Dizzi's LOUD voice could say a word.

"Hey.." But Ray covered his mouth with his hand, and put a finger up to silence him Kenny nodded. 'Guess I'll have to wait for the tournament' he thought and went back to watching the battle. Back at the battle both blades clashed together each flying into the alley wall(remember they don't have a dish) before bouncing back and lunging for each other again.

"Give it up Des you'll never beat me!"Mave called but keeping her eye on the match

"We'll see, Sierra come out and finish this!" Desire said calling her bit- beast. Instantly a dark blue colored shaped like that of a proud white tiger almost mirror image of Ray's bit-beast.

"Impressive..." Kenny said everyone stared in awe.

"Ray isn't that your bit-beast?" Tyson asked  
"No mine is the male version she must have the female version Sierra" he answered. But Mave just stood there a smirk plastered on her face.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off you face little sister" Desiree replied cockily.

"I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Attack and find out"Mave's smirk grew.

"Fine I will, Sierra TIGER CLAW ATTACK!" called Desiree but when Sierra attacked Mave's blade however dodge it "What?" Desiree said in surprised and stepped back a little.

"Here's a piece of advice for you Des"Mave said

"What" Desiree replied feeling that the battle was going to end soon.

"YOU PLAY WITH FIRE AND YOUR GONNA GET BURNED!"Mave called "ICEKEG COME OUT!"Mave yelled with an arm raised in the air. On cue a magnificent red dragon rose out of Mave's blade towering over Sierra.

"Des have you ever wondered why I named the team Toxic"

"Why" Desiree said fearfully

"Because of this. ICEKEG TOXIC ATTACK" the dragon bended its head back till you could see fire begin to collect there, then Fire Demon's head snapped back t focus directly on Sierra. A giant fireball came shooting out of its mouth, it hit dead on to Desiree's blade sending her blade right into the wall where it stopped spinning.

Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm really sorry! I also need some ideas for this story. Before I forget I need a oc that will appear later in the story so send one in please!

Twisted Whiskers


	5. Tale of the Sisters

1Chapter Four- The Tale of the Twins

Author's Note:I know I haven't been updating, but I've had writers block.

Oh and this chappie is gonna have a lot of drama in it hardly any humor but it goes with the story. Ne ways on with the fic.

Desiree stared at her blade as she kneeled down she lost she had lost, gripping her blade tightly she squeezed her eyes closed. She then felt two hands being put on her shoulders, she opened her eyes to the smiling face of her sister Mave.

" Mave I'm.." but was silenced by the shaking of her sister's head.

"No Des it's fine you were just a little frightened that I would give them our secrets right?" Desiree nodded "I would never do that, were sister's and loyal to each other and the team, and nothing will change that no boy, no law, not even god will" Desiree smiled, and Mave hugged her. "We've been through too much, when we ran away from the orphanage I thought we were goners but you were brave and help me through it".

Flashback

"Come on hurry up Mave" 12 year old Desiree said with a motion of her hand. In the darkness a small figure came up to her.

"Alright, alright don't have to push" little 12 year old, Mave said.

"Are you sure you want to leave Mave we could wait a dew years ya know" Desiree asked, but Mave shook her head.

"No I'm ready to leave this place, I've put up with enough crap already I'm going" gripping her hat tighter on her head, moved on Desiree followed.

Flashback within a flashback

Little 5 year old Mave and Desiree were playing with their beyblades when..

"MAVE, DESIREE SUPPER TIME!" their mother called. The girls looked at each other.

"Do you wanna go in" Mave asked her sister. But her sister shook her head.

"Nope I wanna play with my blade"

"OK!"Mave said cheerfully and launched her blade into the dish.

1 hour later  
Mave and Desiree were still playing with their blades, when they saw smoke in the sky.

"Hey Des what's that" Mave asked and pointed to a big trail of smoke.

"Hey maybe it's a rainbow with a pot of gold at the beginning...or is it the end?" Desiree tapped her chin in thought (hey their only 5 right now).

"Let's see where it starts" Mave said and grabbed her sister's hand before she could protest. The two ran through the trees to their countryside house, but saw it in flames. "No" Mave whispered and gripped her sister's hand harder, as she looked upon the firefighters and policeman around the screen. "NO!" Mave yelled and ran toward the already to ashes house. And surprisely got through all the police, she started to dig through the ashes till she found a small brown box scorched at the ends it barely made it through the fire. Opening it up she found a black baseball cap, with a small tag and note that said:Mave, I know you have always loved baseball so I thought this could ease you over till you are old enough to play.

Happy Birthday from mom and dad.

"Mommy, daddy" Mave whispered out and curled up in the ashes and cried. Desiree just stood there paralyzed.

End of flashback

"And did ya know what I never did get to try baseball" Mave laughed a tear fell down her cheek.

"That is the saddest story I have ever heard" Kenny said and toke off his glasses wiping them.

"Zip it Kenny!" Kai snapped "We don't what to get caught"

"Now come on Des we've got a tournament to win" Mave encouraged, Desiree smiled and got up . They walked back and rounded the corner coming face to face with Tyson. "Tyson what are you doing here" Mave asked.

"Um ah me..and the gang" Tyson stuttered but when her turned around was greeted with nothing but air. Tyson's face faulted. 'Gee thanks guys' he thought

"Tyson" Tyson turned around with his hand behind his head.

"Um well..ya see um"

"How much did you see"Mave asked or rather commanded and grabbed Tyson by the collar to face her.

"I just saw you hug honest" Tyson held up his hands in defense.  
"I do not like to be screwed Tyson, I know you are lying, now I'll ask you again what did you see" she stared right into his eyes, Tyson felt a small blush came to his cheeks.

"Nothing I'm telling the truth" he pleaded,Mave took one last look at him then dropped him.

"Your lying I can see it in your eyes. But I have no time to waste on you, come on Desiree" but before they left Desiree said one final thing to him.

"Watch your step Tyson, you don't get her without a fight" then she followed after her sister. Tyson stood up and watched them go.

'I don't care what you've been through Mave I'm going to break down your shield and see the real you' he thought. Then left to find his teammates.

Author's Note: Ok that was some major drama and a little bit of romance, Next chapter the tournament starts and guess what I Plan to kick it off with Ray/Willow and Desiree/Kai.

Peace everyone! And remember to send in some oc's!

Saber Ice


End file.
